


【豆腐丝】Be My Mate Alpha

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Pack
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: 罗伊斯也没想到，他去多特的第一天就迟到了。新租的公寓飞路网还没办好手续，附近的幻影移形点更新后又不清楚在哪，干脆开着麻瓜的车一路导航过去。找停车场入口和停车位又花了二十分钟，在门廊一路飞驰，差点撞上拐角处的一堵墙。人墙被撞了一个趔趄，他还没来得及腹诽“虚壮”，抬起头来看见一张经常在《魁地奇高光时刻解析》专栏里出现的脸——这不是去年世界杯上5分钟90分的波兰天才追球手！自己未来的队友！那个……一串儿的名字！
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【豆腐丝】Be My Mate Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> 豆腐生日快乐！以及提前的豆腐丝七夕快乐~  
> 再奶一口冠军嗯嗯嗯……  
> 旧文混更，出自今夏合志《Der Golden Sommer》，因为完售啦（感谢大家）就今天放出来了！  
> HP AU，阅读愉快~

1.

罗伊斯也没想到，他去多特的第一天就迟到了。新租的公寓飞路网还没办好手续，附近的幻影移形点更新后又不清楚在哪，干脆开着麻瓜的车一路导航过去。找停车场入口和停车位又花了二十分钟，在门廊一路飞驰，差点撞上拐角处的一堵墙。

人墙被撞了一个趔趄，他还没来得及腹诽“虚壮”，抬起头来看见一张经常在《魁地奇高光时刻解析》专栏里出现的脸——这不是去年世界杯上5分钟90分的波兰天才追球手！自己未来的队友！那个……一串儿的名字！

“去找教练？上两层楼左转第三间。”对方先开了口，声音冷淡，说完冲他点了点头就径自朝球场走去了。罗伊斯回头看了一眼，“一串儿”手里的光轮2007熠熠生辉。 _这就是多特！我也会有新扫帚！_ 他握了握拳，雀跃地弹跳着上了楼。

接下来的几天一切顺利，他在球队里算年纪小的，刚从德姆斯特朗毕业就被多特招了过来，队内不乏曾在校队有过交手的学长，很容易找到共同话题。一周过去，罗伊斯在十几个人的更衣室里已经混得如鱼得水，分组训练的交替空当里有人投喂零食，训练结束后的聚餐有人带他随从显形，介绍所有麻瓜美食附近的最佳幻影移形点。当然还有最重要的，在学校被严令禁止的麻瓜产品：游戏机。 _魔法多特和麻瓜多特是两个世界_ ，他再次确认了毕业前校长的忠告——以背道而驰的方式迅速融入其中。至于那位名字长长的冷面帅哥为什么从来不参加聚餐，他猜测着， _或许这就是校长那类坚持与麻瓜隔绝的立场表现？_

他耸耸肩， _酷哥，你错过了多少乐趣。_

罗伊斯加入多特蒙德队满一个月时正巧赶上18岁生日，队友们决定借此机会出去庆祝一番，被教练耳提面命着别玩太凶，第二天不许迟到，嘻嘻哈哈的应承声把教练烦了出去。罗伊斯卸下护具脱掉汗湿的训练服，赤着膊拎着浴巾走向浴室，刚好遇到波兰人从隔间里出来——穿得整齐的衬衫长裤，扣子一路系到脖子下方，视线一路对上了他的眸子，沉静的灰色里璀璨着金光，就像凌晨厚重雾气里裹着的飞贼一样。但凌晨的飞贼，做梦吧？他当然是没见过的……

波兰人一如既往地先移开了目光，侧身要从他身边挤过去。罗伊斯来不及细想，一把抓住对方的手臂，“Lewy！”叫名字太过亲昵，称姓氏又苦于不熟悉发音，脱口而出一个似是而非的称呼，倒也别致。

“Lewy，”见对方默许，他用更确定的语气重复了一遍，“今晚有个聚会，大家都会去，正巧今天是我生日……”像是怕被拒绝，最正大光明的理由反而放到最后。“你有空来吗？”

莱万迟疑了一瞬，露出一个克制的微笑：“祝你生日快乐。”他的目光稍垂，打破再次相接的视线，落在一片象牙白的胸膛。“我今晚家里有走不开的事，不能去了。我很抱歉，Marco。”

罗伊斯走进隔间，笑容被逐渐蒸腾的热气氤氲，第一声“Marco”也被水流声打散，脖颈下方的皮肤任他自己搓得通红，却洗不掉目光的触动。 _这是什么见鬼的黑魔法吗？_ 他自顾自想着，直到被拍门催促快点出发，便又如消失了的波兰人一般全部丢在脑后。

一杯火焰威士忌下肚，加上几杯不记得名字的麻瓜啤酒，烤肉，蛋糕，脸颊上被忘记的奶油，街角巷尾的高声作别。罗伊斯哼着歌儿一脚深一脚浅地从背阴处走出来，站到房檐下翻找钥匙准备开门。

身后的草丛里窸窣作响，突然袭来一阵疾风，在校多年被伏的经验此时越过神经直接指挥身体，他向旁跳开急急转身面对来者。然而对方在空中一扭身便改变了方向，罗伊斯尚未看清阴影为何便被扑倒在了地上。脸上一阵湿热，定睛一看直吓得魂飞天外，一头张着血盆大口的狼目光炯炯地盯着他，金黄色的狼瞳里倒映着自己苍白的脸。狼沉重的身体把罗伊斯牢牢压在身下，趁其挣扎未遂又连连舔舐他的脸，宽宽的舌头漫过眼睑，眼睛立时像被糊住一般。

罗伊斯用尽毕生之力，提起膝盖向上一顶。狼的身体并未如预期般掀开，但至少不再严丝合缝，他向外一滚，鲤鱼打挺接一个连跳拉开距离，从裤腰里掏出魔杖对准又要扑过来的大狼。大狼已经双脚着地站了起来，黄澄澄的瞳孔在夜色里如同第二三轮满月，是狼人！电光火石间想起成年狼人要同时被六七个击昏咒击中才有效，脱口而出“四分五裂！”

击中的胸口如被几道刀刃划开，鲜血不规则地迸溅出来，狼人愤怒地低吼一声，行动却似分毫未受影响，再次扑了过来，一把挥开罗伊斯的魔杖。滚烫的血液浸湿了罗伊斯的外套直渗到皮肤，鼻腔里满是铁锈的味道，夹杂着无法分辨的气息激得他肾上腺素飙增，赤手空拳向狼头挥去，混乱间打中几拳，被利爪紧紧攥住手腕才停了下来。

单方面的僵持间，狼人的瞳孔突然缩成两个小点，猛地松开了罗伊斯的手，疾疾退开几步飞也似的逃去了。罗伊斯怕有阴谋，悬着心戒备了片刻，才用魔杖清理了地上的血迹，检测周边，确保没人看到刚刚的一幕，这才回家。

衣服脱光堆在门口，一件件“旋风扫净”完再丢到洗衣机里，倒了两瓶盖消毒液。鼻尖还萦绕着血与汗交织的臭味，只好又抓了一大把留香珠。跳进浴缸里冲洗身体时，手腕一阵刺痛，举起来看才发现被狼人的爪子抓到流血。激动时浑然不觉，等看到伤口所有的痛感才一股脑地返了回来。

罗伊斯一点疼都不耐受，抓伤处本就曾是伤口，没留疤，但格外脆弱，被人无心按到都要嗷嗷叫。他在床上翻了个身，暗骂狼人“那个死狗”。所有关于遭遇狼人的知识都在于事无补时反复，他该用眼疾咒的，除了咽喉，眼睛是狼人最脆弱的部位。他烦躁地把被子蒙到头上，带着每一次错过金色飞贼的懊悔与愤懑，打定主意明天给魔法部寄一封猫头鹰报备，转念一想到德国魔法部严谨到变态的作风，一定会要他解释好多问题，好麻烦……快点睡，他告诫自己，不然又要迟到了。

半梦半醒间，眼前浮现出一双金色的眼睛，漂亮到不能去伤害，触手可及，瞬间又融入一片灰蓝色的深海……他翻个身，陷入了沉睡。

次日，克洛普看到罗伊斯的手腕受伤，宽容地免去了他半天的抓球训练，给他找队医的时间，只用参与下午的飞行集训。于是直到训练过半，他才发现从不迟到早退的波兰人今天竟然缺席。他皱了皱眉头，绕门柱螺旋飞时窜到追球手格策身边，压低声音：“嘿！Mario，今天为什么有人缺席了？”

格策眉毛一挑，直冲他笑：“你是说莱万多夫斯基？我们还打赌你什么时候能发现呢！”一脸“我有个八卦你要不要听”的神情。

“快说快说，Jürgen看到我乱飞该骂我了！”

“Robert他们家族是波兰什么地方的守护使，据说一直都不能离开那里，因为每个月都要一个家族的仪式要参加，所以Robert没去德姆斯特朗，在家接受的教育。现在出来打球了，只好每个月请假回一次家，拿平时的休息日来换。这不，昨晚走的，明天就回来了。”

罗伊斯插入的位置破坏了队形，逆行的施梅尔策每次遇见都要撸一把他的头毛儿以示惩罚，一边听一边躲还要旋转，脑子已经开始发晕。“你怎么知道的？我从来没听过什么守护使……”

“他姐姐说的。啊，人又高又漂亮，比Robert热情得多，还请我们吃……”

“Mario！Marco！出列！加飞五十圈！”

格策垂头丧气被留下来加练，罗伊斯兴致勃勃地继续八卦：“那如果他不回去，会怎么样呀？”

“爆体而亡吧，我猜。”格策不情愿地直哼哼，随口唬弄道。

“啊？？？”

天真的罗伊斯相信了鬼话，第三天注视莱万多夫斯基的目光都充满了柔情和怜爱。他注意到今天的波兰人状态似乎比平时都要差一些，训练赛里几次抢断都没能成功，皮什切克打来的游走球每次也是堪堪避过。或许是往返赶路太累了，罗伊斯心想，卡住克洛普训练赛前半小时不许捉住飞贼的规定，追着飞贼的尾巴飞了十分钟，在第三十分钟刚过时结束了比赛。

胡梅尔斯放下击球棍，做了个错失良机的鬼脸，游走球停在他身前，差一点就能打过去。罗伊斯得意地冲他扬了扬手，“今晚又是你买单！”和队友们挨个击掌庆祝。最后一个是莱万。

“你还好吧？”和“谢谢，你不用照顾我。”同时出口。

罗伊斯的脸顿时挂不住，眉毛一扬就想飞走。莱万抓住了他的手臂，急忙道：“Marco！”叫得罗伊斯心跳加速，这次至少是你抓住的我。然而对方眉头又皱紧了，眼睛瞥向一边，厉声道：“闭嘴！”平复了心绪才转回头来，恍然自己扔拉着等待解释的罗伊斯。

“Marco，今晚一起吃饭？”

“你刚回来，怪辛苦的，不需要休息吗？”罗伊斯眼睛顿时亮起星星，但是还想保留点体贴。毕竟对方似乎主动迈出了一步，想来也不会抗拒更多的靠近。

莱万摇了摇头：“睡一觉就好了。你吃什么，我请你。”

本以为是加入团队聚餐，未曾想是单独的邀约。罗伊斯心念一动，歪嘴坏笑着说：“哪里都可以吗？麻瓜餐厅也可以？”

两人并肩骑着扫帚缓缓滑行，罗伊斯看着莱万多夫斯基雕塑般的侧脸映衬在背后漫天的火烧云里，慢慢转向他，“没有哪里不可以。你只要说就行了。”

罗伊斯蹭地加速，一面冲向已经飞到场地边缘的队友一面大喊：“晚上我不去啦！”又回过头，看了一眼跟在身后的莱万，收回被灰蓝色稳稳承住的视线，面色晕染进这片晚霞里。

总能和所有人打成一片，这不能不说是一种天赋。

一起吃过饭后，罗伊斯和莱万多夫斯基的关系迅速升温，后者在球队里的笑容也多了起来，总是伴随着前者恶作剧成功后的嘎嘎笑声。比起另外两个波兰队友，莱万和自己乃至德国帮的关系更紧密，这不能不让罗伊斯有几分自得。相处日久，他愈发觉得莱万像是一种犬类生物，除却比赛，不论视线何时飘过去，总能遇上对方沉静等待的目光；最细微的暗示对方也能捕捉到，而有所要求时总是先以眼神询问他的意思。

他少言寡语，但有最会表达的一双眼睛，灰蓝色时而闪着金斑，罗伊斯时常觉得对视时能听到他在说话，问出口时内容又果真如此。心意相投也好，哄他开心也罢，无论如何莱万多夫斯基都与日俱增地牵动他的心弦。

在罗伊斯的怂恿下，两人在麻瓜多特每周约一场电影，约一次电动游戏；在莱万多夫斯基的坚持下，这两次周常活动之前由他请罗伊斯吃饭，试过吃不饱的健身营养餐，克制过垃圾食品的过量摄入。在莱万多夫斯基第三次从家乡回来的那天夜里，摸清楚了疲惫状态的莱万更好说话的罗伊斯在超级马里奥成功通关营救公主时，故作漫不经心地和莱万表了白。莱万放下手柄，低头看着已经熟练地把头靠在自己膝盖上的罗伊斯的眼睛，轻声说“好。”

“你是不是早就猜到了？”罗伊斯坐起身，从茶几上拿起冰镇可乐贴到脸上降温，也靠在了沙发上。

“猜到我喜欢你？”莱万靠过去微微举起他的手。确定关系后，他总喜欢舔罗伊斯的手腕。罗伊斯取笑他，说自己像是养了只大狗，他也不反驳，露出牙在皮肤上磨，没一点凶相。

“哼。”罗伊斯不想理他。“连夜赶回来累不累？下个月要不我去你家等你，就不用再过来了。”悬在空中的手插进他清爽的头发里，无意识地抚摸着。来见他之前还洗了个澡？

“在你身边就不会累。”莱万笑着躲开打他的手，“不是哄你的。我今晚和你在一起的话，明天就会好过一点。上个月也是的。”

罗伊斯想了想，“安慰剂效应？”

“比那有效一点。”莱万抬起一只手放到罗伊斯的侧脸上，他的掌心温度很高，被他抱在怀里就像泡温泉，坐一会儿就融了骨头。莱万解释说是运动量大，代谢快，罗伊斯想想他给自己的加训，无法从运动量上反驳。

“我在哪里都没查到有什么守护使的仪式……”他说得有点犹豫，但语气温和，不想被听起来像是指责。“是月亮的守护使吗？”

莱万目光闪了闪，喉结滚动，但没有退缩。“我不会对你撒谎。你注意到了月相。”

“很多人都会注意到，”罗伊斯耸了耸肩，“不过他们可能没有查证守护使……毕竟家族魔法没有记载也是很正常的。你可以说是月亮的守护使，你知道，守护月相之心什么的，随便某个名词。”

“你是不是早就猜到了？”莱万挪用了罗伊斯刚刚的话。

“可能只是男朋友的直觉。”罗伊斯咧嘴一笑，“你好像格外偏爱那只手腕，突然觉得这种偏执很眼熟。我生日那天晚上，在我家外面的是你？”

莱万皱紧了眉头，看向旁处：“我那天心烦意乱，喝完附子草药水便没再采取防控措施。狼在遇到你之后第一次掌握主动权，就自己跑出去找你。但我不记得变狼时发生的事，醒来只知道伤到了你。服过药水的狼不会逞勇斗狠，但我还是记得闻到了你的血的味道。”

如果这种战斗力还是喝了附子草药水的，罗伊斯吐了吐舌头，回忆起被狼人压在身下的情景，意识到舔吻本身是膜拜的象征。

“强调血味听起来你也像半个吸血鬼。”

莱万厌烦地撇了撇嘴，像不小心吃到了鼻屎味的比比多味豆。“别人的血都很……臭？对狼人的鼻子而言，气味也反映了核心魔法的相融程度。你的核心魔法和我的绑在了一起，所以闻起来很诱人。当然，那时候也很让我的狼恐慌，对伴侣的保护永远是第一位。”

罗伊斯惊讶地微微张开了嘴，伴侣？他当然知道伴侣对狼人意味着什么。那么心意相通就有了解释。他没想到这种给予会在他有所希冀之前来到，何况延伸到那么早。

“你真的不记得我，感觉糟透了，亲爱的。”




罗伊斯单手握住扫帚，把袍子裹得更紧了一点，又掏出魔杖施了一个温暖咒。下午开始的比赛已经过去了几个小时，等他意识到飞贼有些不对劲时已经太迟了。他被飞贼指引，兜着圈子飞出了德姆斯特朗的边界。几分钟前对方的找球手还在他的视线内，现在已经完全消失不见。

他很确定飞贼是在戏弄他，只比他全速前进飞得更快一点，而他犹豫着想要回头时飞贼就也慢下来。他要全神贯注才能不看丢那点金色的踪迹。黄昏时的眼睛是最疲惫的，贴近地面的所有光滑物事都反射着灿灿金光，温暖的夕照让人对即将到来的寒夜丧失防备。等到夜色渐沉，猎户座的腰带位于头顶，飞贼的倒影划过湖面，像是一颗顽劣的流星。

罗伊斯自知已经飞出了太远，体力消耗过大，这飞贼一路避开了麻瓜城镇却从不走回头路，多半是被对手施了什么咒语，就为了把罗伊斯支出去好拖延比赛时间。他资质甚佳，被誉为继克鲁姆之后德姆斯特朗最有天赋的找球手，除却体能素质以外没什么缺点，队长安慰他还要再长几年身体，奈何对手利用没有“U14”的优势疯狂针对。这次事关学院杯的决赛，对方找球手却没有跟来，比赛何时结束全在他一举，他甚至想，自己若是找个地方睡一夜会不会醒来时飞贼还是等在近侧。奈何荒山野岭，天高路远，没什么能歇脚的去处。

飞贼终于不在高空徘徊，突然一个猛子向下方的阴影扎了进去。罗伊斯一个激灵再次兴奋起来，追着向地面俯冲，靠近阴影时才看清眼前是一片目无边界的黑森林，急忙向上拉动扫帚拉开距离。五年级以后的黑魔法课才会讲如何应对黑暗生物，他如果敢在深夜闯入黑森林未免太过自不量力。无奈之下只好把长袍脱下来变形成羊绒毯，把自己裹成雪人，盘起腿稳稳地坐在扫帚上，无奈地等待天亮。

熊吼，狼嚎，窸窣的草木声，诡异的鸦雀叫，每一种声音传来都给罗伊斯更多的安定感，庆幸自己不必面对这一切。尽量远离翅膀拍打声，他可不想在空中与什么尖喙生物搏斗。

森林逐渐恢复静谧，晨光熹微，黑森林被笼罩在灰蒙蒙的雾气之中。休憩完毕的罗伊斯重新穿好袍子，挪了挪硌得发疼的屁股，提了一口气逐渐下降，在离树林几米高的位置滑行寻找飞贼的踪迹。

视线突然为一棵接骨木树下聚集的鸟类所吸引，定睛一看几只鸟在啜饮红色液体——羽毛覆盖的下方分明是个倒在地上的人！罗伊斯一个俯冲，用驱散咒赶开了饮血的鸟，跳下扫帚跪到那人的身侧。此人身材消瘦挺拔，身上只有衣物残片，裸露的肌肤被大大小小的旧伤疤割裂，新的伤口覆于其上，像是被从内里撕开，新鲜的血珠直往外淌。双眼紧闭，移动时似有呻吟，额头高温，昏迷不醒。

罗伊斯哪里见过这样阵仗，手忙脚乱试了几个治疗咒语，却作用甚微仿佛泥牛入海。鲜血的味道可能会吸引更危险的生物，救人必在争分夺秒。罗伊斯把所有知道的和治疗有关的咒语在脑子里都过了一遍，灵光一现，想起在图书馆随便乱翻时又提到过血魔法的强大治愈效果——只要交换等价，甚至可以将人复活。他用力追忆字里行间的操作描述，原理效果都不重要，他知道自己看都没看，重点是咒语，只要咒语记得……

他在手腕上割开一个小口，“Remedium Vinculum”，魔杖将血液引向每一道伤口，二人的血液相融一起回流，手指粗细的裂口逐渐变窄，被无形的线密密缝合。见到起效，罗伊斯高兴地收回了手，失去牵引的刀口立刻止住了血，随便包扎了一下，注意力又回到眼前的人身上。

罗伊斯清洁了多余的血污，把袍子脱下来盖在那人身上，脱下的护腕变形成枕头，垫在了头下。正过脸才看清，这不过是个比自己大不了多久的少年。罗伊斯研究着他颈部和手臂上的伤痕，除了和身上一样的撕裂伤之外还有几处咬伤，牙印落下的刺目疤痕提醒着他遭遇过怎样的痛楚。罗伊斯想到他上学前的几年，第二次巫师战争在欧洲的蔓延。英国本土之外的黑暗生物闻风而动，大批扩充群落，战争结束之后便隐匿在山野之中。少年或是误入森林被其所伤也未可知。愈发觉得自己做了件好事，得意地用手帕蘸着清水给他擦脸，也没有放松对周围环境的警惕。

不久，少年微动，睁开了灰蓝色的眼睛，猛地坐起身，警惕地盯着跪在自己身边的小不点。继而注意到自己手臂和身上的伤口都愈合了，有些惊奇，看人的眼神也变得温和。开口说了一串话——罗伊斯听不懂。只好姑且当作是感谢，微笑则回答“不客气。”少年意识到了语言不通的窘境，皱了皱眉，又说了什么，指了指罗伊斯手中的魔杖，手心向上呈请托状。罗伊斯听懂了“Accio”，耸耸肩将魔杖递给了他。果不其然，少年念出咒语，从远方召唤来了自己的魔杖。

“你不该把魔杖借给陌生人，尤其在这种森林里。”少年面上严肃，但还是双手递了回去。

罗伊斯接过魔杖，点了点头。“我当然很厉害！但我其实不知道有没有后遗症，你有家可回的话要检查一下啊。”

少年的注意力突然被罗伊斯身后呈八字形飞舞的飞贼吸引，罗伊斯顺着他的目光看过去，飞贼就在几米开外的树梢处。他抓起扫帚一点地，猛地扑了过去，绕着树加速追了一圈终于把翅膀紧紧扣在手里。耶！他欢呼着重新飞下来，和队友庆祝般用力抱住少年，在他耳边大喊“谢谢！多亏你看见了！”

少年把他稍微推开几分，看着他因兴奋而涨红的脸：“你为了这个跑到这里？魁地奇？”

罗伊斯听懂了最后一个词，用力点头。“德姆斯特朗最坚韧不拔的找球手，正是在下。我一定破了校史记录，不知道奖励多少学院分。”他顿了顿，“Marco Reus，”拍着自己的胸膛重复了一遍，“未来你会在球场上看见我的。”

“Marco Reus，”少年重复了一遍，“谢谢你帮我治伤，善良的小孩。希望你不要因为救了狼人而感到后悔。”他惨淡一笑，“还好你不会知道。我叫Robert Lewandowski，后会无期。”

罗伊斯没能从一连串的话语中捕捉到名字，茫然地看着他将长袍复制成双，把原来那件递了过来。

原来这就算作道别。

后面的记忆很模糊了，回忆里的画面像是隔了层毛玻璃看。罗伊斯拖着疲惫的身躯飞到最近的巫师城镇，借了一家商铺的飞路网回到学校附近，顺着出来的路径往球场飞，刚进入学校的边界就被等待的队友们团团围住。

“Marco你去了哪儿？”

“你脸色好白快去医疗翼！”

“我给你拿了吃的东西！饿坏了吧。”

“你不能想象我经历了什么！他们都要去找你！只有我自己守了一夜的门！！！”

“好了你就当是一夜专训吧。三个陪练呢！”

“还有两个格外照顾我的游走球，谢谢你们。”

“行了行了，输这么惨不怪你。”

罗伊斯放心大胆地从扫帚上歪了下去，被队友众星捧月地接住。“金色飞贼被施了咒语，检查是谁……”他打了个哈欠睡着了。

等待他的是三天的高烧和食之无味的流食，对手学院作弊被扣分而落后，队友和对手打架报仇又把分扣了回来。待他终于虎虎生风地重新回到公共休息室，学院杯已经花落别家。考试和假期接踵而至，嬉闹的校园永远不缺新鲜话题。除却偶尔酸痛的手腕不时提醒，未能王师凯旋的冒险之旅恍如一梦。久而久之，加上训练与比赛时的受伤，为什么手腕成为弱点？在一篇篇的报道与技术分析里，真正的根源也在脑海中模糊起来。

Cure and bond，被绑定的伴侣，一只幼狼吸了吸鼻子，抬起了头。

3.

“你身上都没有伤疤的，又壮了这么多，不怪我认不出来。”罗伊斯抱着游戏机窝在沙发上，向刚从浴室出来的莱万多夫斯基丢过去一个手柄，力道不够要落到地上，被莱万俯身单手一把捞住。

他走到沙发侧面揉了揉吹得半干的金毛儿，解释说：“是你那个咒语的效果，虽然这些年逐渐递减了。不过本身新陈代谢快，愈合能力也强。”

“那你在更衣室里怎么从来不脱衣服？”

莱万嘴角一勾：“你就想看我不穿衣服？”被罗伊斯欺压过来扯浴巾，才倦倦地笑着老实说：“变形完伤口还是会有痕迹，要几天才能褪。不方便给人看见。”

罗伊斯抬起手去摸莱万的耳朵，折了折，是硬的。主意正，决断时自我，装不下别人。“下次满月让我陪你嘛，你不是在喝附子草药水？毛茸茸的耳朵一定很软，天太黑了我都没看清什么颜色。”

莱万闭上眼睛，只说“你安心睡觉。”罗伊斯憋憋嘴，知道这就算拒绝，直起身转到一边去疯狂操作手柄打莱万的小人儿生闷气。

在滴滴答答的电子音效里，莱万沉默了一会儿，跟上了罗伊斯的控制，象征性地挣扎了一下，让他打得更有成就感。一局结束，才闷声道：“我控制不了狼的意志，没有变形时的记忆。”顿了顿，把头埋到罗伊斯的后颈处，低低地说：“我不想那样见你。”

罗伊斯心头一恸，回身紧紧抱住男友晃了晃，哄狗崽儿的语气。

“好嘛。”

莱万多夫斯基很少做梦，或者说清醒总是瞬间接管意志，无论是臆想还是头脑深处的狼，总被他紧紧压在深海的漩涡里。狼并不总对他说话，大部分时间里遵守着每月一夜的协定，就连饮食上的偏好也被他用个人意志压抑下去。除了罗伊斯刚来的时候，狼突然开始频繁而暴躁地在脑海中胡言乱语，第一个月夜之后不断提及“伴侣”一词，方才解释了冥冥之中的吸引力。在伴侣好奇而怜爱的探寻目光里，莱万多夫斯基如坐针毡，飞蛾扑火般想要靠近却又意识到对方并未认出自己。对方的好意依然太过莫名，四年未见他果然还是记忆里那道温暖而明亮的火焰，在永世的黑暗里照亮存身之所。

意欲坚定回绝却又本能地不忍对方露出沮丧神情，稍稍纵情，对方便如沐恩赐地扬起脑瓜，进一步靠贴过来。悲欢喜怒，微妙万千，哪一种样子都不容错过。每当墨绿色的眸子里倒映出他的脸，狼便蠢蠢欲动，无师自通学会了蛊惑。

_他是你的伴侣。_

_他又看你了。_

_他喜欢你。_

他想训斥让它闭嘴，又耽溺于能够有个共谋，心动非假，原来如是。

柔软是青草为肉垫折腰，劲道是起伏的破空长啸，爪似电，形如风，黑压压的群狼追逐猎物，如蛆附骨又来去无踪。最前方永远是同一道身影，他跃跃欲试地加速想要超过去，却被群狼咬住四肢和尾巴顶到一旁。他又想回头跑开，离开躁动的一切，却被狼群的Alpha一把掀翻——幼狼对成年狼的体型比，睥睨着看他。

“你属于狼群，逃不掉的！”张开血盆大口咬向他的咽喉，他闭上了眼。

“Lewy——！”莱万多夫斯基睁开眼睛，罗伊斯担心地抓着他的肩膀，俯在他身上。

莱万捏了捏眉心，爬起来吻过爱人的脸颊，径自去洗漱。罗伊斯跟了过去，靠在门边。“又梦见了？”

莱万用冷水把脸拍得泛红，似有似无地点点头。

第二次巫师战争时期，波兰境内狼人肆虐，莱万多夫斯基一家作为光明魔法世家在当地小有名气，遭到了狼人族群的针对。狼人Alpha是个善用智谋的领袖，决定找机会掳走莱万多夫斯基家的姐弟，将他们转化成狼人，以此打击光明势力。在一次偷袭中，狼人巫师们抓到了年仅八岁的弟弟，送往深山之中困住，在月夜将其转化。幼狼在诞生之初便习得了狼群的生存之道，群落的严苛规则压在他的身上，原有的自由意志被狼性紧紧束缚。

直到第七次月圆，幼狼莱万多夫斯基终于通过考验，免去了24小时监禁。狼王向他许诺，如此天资长大便可以成为狼群的Beta，一狼之下，只用听从他的命令。人形态的狼王是个激情且极有人格魅力的天生领袖，也是大多数狼人的转换者，恩威并施，将狼群紧紧握在手中。莱万一直苦苦等待了七个月，终于守得云开见月明，在黎明之际拖着转换后的残破身躯从森林里逃了出来。几经辗转波折才与家人取得联络，被带回家中。

然而，因为狼人身份，11岁的莱万多夫斯基永远地失去了德姆斯特朗的入学资格，只能在家中接受教育。被纳入过狼群的后遗症也几年如一日地纠缠着他，只要未能在转化时被束缚起来，狼性就会带着他到附近的森林里乱跑，渴望回到族群之中。危险而蛊惑的声音不断在梦境与月夜里许以Beta之位，召唤着离群索居的幼狼。莱万多夫斯基远离同龄人的处境更是加重了狼的孤独，在被释放出来的夜里暴虐成性，破坏欲惊人，潜伏时亦对身体的掌控虎视眈眈，令莱万不敢有片刻懈怠。

直到15岁遇见罗伊斯之前，他身上的累累伤疤便是自我规训的代价。只知道名字和魁地奇位置的少年给莱万多夫斯基的人生打开另一种可能，魁地奇——身为人的团队归属感和个人能力的彰显。母亲支持他与同龄人交流，便买来扫帚带他训练。姐姐怕他被队友敌视，总能找到令人满意的借口替弟弟解答每月的缺席。从当地的球队被举荐到国家队，又凭一己之力被多特收入彀中，峰回路转，命运将莱万再次引到曾经的少年面前。语言与身份的障碍皆被跨越，罗伊斯时常在队友们苦叹单身命苦时得意地假装谦虚，“我也是我也是”，再补充着说自己是不出手则母胎solo，一出手便捡这么大一个完美男友（除了一些毛茸茸的问题，莱万事后补充道），再躲到莱万身后冲对面吐舌头。莱万坦荡点头，笑得一脸温柔。

4.

如果……

莱万不知道该从哪里“如果”，此刻才会好过一些。如果他没来多特，就不会有和罗伊斯共度的两年球队时光；如果他没打魁地奇，就仍会陷于孤立的泥沼与狼相搏；如果他从被咬后就一直有条件服附子草药水，他心中的狼或许就永远不会苏醒；如果他没有被咬……

那是毫无疑问的另一段人生。他会是比罗伊斯高一年的德姆斯特朗学长，他们会在少不更事时相遇，没有绑定和伴侣，但他还是会被他爱上。他们会在校队就成为队友，毕业便先后加入多特蒙德，周游世界打比赛，或许拿很多个冠军，打到需要退役的年纪，再双双开始下一道旅程。

那又何以至此。

闭上眼睛，半个月以来的起伏历历在目。被偷换的附子草药水，猝不及防的变形，陌生的荒野，狼群的嚎叫，脚边的头颅，驯顺的脊骨，厮斗，夜袭。被抓伤的罗伊斯，被抱紧的血泊中的自己。

他在熟悉的眸子里看到自己惊恐慌乱闪着金斑的眼睛。

紧接着是来不及照顾的伤口，拍打窗户的猫头鹰群，丢在桌面的照片。

被曝光的地址，退役公告，坍塌的社交，缄默的俱乐部和队友，球迷的吼叫信与诅咒。吻别哭得红肿的漂亮眼睛，疏离而沉默地离去，背后一声嘶哑的“Lewy！”，他没有回头。

那声音仍有些哽咽，接着是小火箭卷席来的一阵风，将他紧紧抱住。

“Lewy，我知道你一定要走。但我有话一直没有讲。我爱你，我也爱你的狼。不管你接不接受，狼都是你的一部分，是我所爱的一部分。”莱万感觉到肩膀沾染的潮气，但那声音却愈发坚定不移。“没有任何外物可以控制你，只有你才能够主导自己。”

接受狼，或是成为狼。罗伊斯是把选择留给了他，只要他能找到自洽，不论如何都愿意全然接纳。

所有的羞愤隐忍难堪于人，所有的卑屈诱惑耻居人下，煎熬十余年的心火，灼烧着永恒的冲动与绝望的渴望，化炼成自由与认同的模样。那会是他能给予自己与伴侣的最好的礼物。

他向来不喜承诺，却还是本能地开口安抚：“等我回来。”

莱万多夫斯基站在拜仁面前，这是一个成熟到拥有名字的狼群，在欧洲数次的狼人兼并战中走到了巅峰，幸与不幸，狼群的Alpha和他噩梦里的样子相差无几，十几年来依然处于鼎盛期。

“是你策划了这一切。”他平静道。一场绑架和一个咬痕，将诅咒刻进他的命运齿轮，一辙一合吱扭着永无止境的灼烧撕裂，所有苦痛和软弱的起源就在眼前。

“而你如愿来到了我身边。成为狼群的Beta，接受你的命运。”秃顶的中年男子伸出手，向他微笑。他还是那副睥睨众生的帝王气象，是经年累月的算无遗策灌溉出的傲慢，他不接受拒绝。

莱万多夫斯基兀自把长袍褪下丢到一边，紧了紧腰带，微微倾身算作鞠躬。“我曾在你的狼群之中，因此，在你的狼群见证下，我有资格向拜仁的Alpha发起挑战。胜者为王，败者流放，再露面则可诛。”

离群索居的三个月，不断在人迹罕至的荒野中穿梭，探寻流言中的诡秘危地，试着让他的狼主导行动，理智退到后面观察体悟狼的渴望与行动。当他不再将狼视为异己，转而去捕捉每一缕曾经的“异己”意识与情绪时，体内的怪物似乎消失了，随之而来的是更敏锐的直觉和更果决的判断。那一部分的自己仍具有强大的毁灭欲和暴力倾向，但莱万将其理解为领地意识和缺乏地位作祟。他记忆中的狼群里，除却捕猎时，只有Alpha如此狂躁，以威严和暴力将族群约束起来。而之外的狼，大部分时间表现得足够乖顺，这也让他得以成功出逃。他曾想过若无所属狼群Alpha的召唤又当如何。挣脱所有依附，正在此刻。

人体对打，巫师决斗，以及随之而来的月夜相搏。再次醒来时，莱万多夫斯基拥有了第一个清醒的月夜记忆。他被狼群俯首环绕，再一一翻身向他献出咽喉与腹部，接受利齿的检阅。Alpha象征性地叼住软肉，避开梦魇里的血迹斑斑。

“你们当然可以有自己另外的生活，与狼群无关。”被问及是否延续约束时莱万斯基多夫说，“既然狼群与距离无关，你们有享受各自生活的自由。只要在满月的前后几天和我们在一起。”他突然笑了笑，勾住身边人的肩膀，“别委屈了我的狼们。”

莱万多夫斯基再次站在罗伊斯家门前时是个满月的前一晚。他幻影移形到了门口——隐私咒的保护范围之内，刚刚按下门铃，便从门里窜出一枚小火箭跳到了他的怀里。他一把捞起男友，亲了亲他的耳朵。

“我回来了。”

“有没有带礼物给我？”罗伊斯任他抱到沙发上，抓住两只空空的手，按了按每个衣袋，故意逗他。“我可是连冠军都已经拿了一个，别输给我。”

“当然。”他轻咬罗伊斯的鼻子，舔掉了嘴角的糖渍，直到被罗伊斯捶打后背才停下。“我带来了迟到的聘礼。一支狼群，而我是Alpha。”

罗伊斯津起鼻子嗅了嗅，皱着眉想要检查男朋友身上有没有不该有的味道：“可我不是狼人……狼群的成员才是和Alpha最亲密的不是吗？你给我们带来了一堆电灯泡，这可不算什么好礼物。”

莱万站起身，单膝跪到罗伊斯身前，托起他的手印上一吻：“You _are_ in the pack, and you’ll always be my Mate Alpha.”

罗伊斯看着他瞳孔里的金色，是自己倒映在他眼中的星。

短暂的夏休让人永远睡不够。空调开到18度，罗伊斯趴在暖呼呼的胸腹上依然觉得室内温度催眠。他打了个哈欠，手里有一搭没一搭地摸着毛茸茸的耳朵，不时折一折，软骨温顺地随着手指弯曲成不同的样子。手感太好，再累再困也不想收手。狼人站起身，抱着罗伊斯上楼回到卧室，想把他放下。

“不行！你不许变回来，我还没玩够……不能——”话音被湿漉漉的舌头打断，莱万舔得他睁不开眼睛，又特意用爪子上的硬毛扎他的脸。

罗伊斯挣扎着掉到床上，抓起床单胡乱擦干净，睁开眼人形态的莱万多夫斯基已经爬到了身边。

“睡吧。还有明天。”罗伊斯不情不愿地又多缠来几个吻。

和很多个明天。

-the end-


End file.
